


Testing the Pump

by EndangeredMind



Category: Madworld/Anarchy Reigns
Genre: Farts, Inflation, Pump malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Jack decides to test his new pump out





	Testing the Pump

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Jack sighed to himself as he rode his motorcycle down the deserted highway. It felt amazing to have the wind in his face, and not have to worry about anyone getting in his way or spoiling his ride. He hummed a tune to himself as he grew closer and closer to his destination. However, he was also frustrated as he tried to remember what it was that he was so excited to do. “Great, despite the fact that Varrigan City is almost completely desolate, I still can’t remember what it was that I was going to do!” He growled.

He smiled a bit as he came off the desolate highway and turned down a familiar road, before smiling as he pulled up to a very familiar warehouse. He began whistling a tune as he watched the door open, sighing as he watched how slow it was. He really needed to fix it because it took ages to open, and he could be inside. Grinning as it opened fully, he drove inside and parked his bike, before he snapped his fingers. He remembered what he had forgotten! He had a new upgrade on his arm that he needed to test out!

He began to program the settings into the new pump, smiling as he finally activated it, listening to his arm revving up, and feeling it swell up. Wait what? He looked at his arm in shock as he watched it swell up. What was going on? “What the hell is going on?” He groaned as his grey metal arm began to swell up more, however, it wasn’t noticeable, which was lucky for him, but it may pose some issues later down the line. “I have to figure out a way to stop this or it could lead to something worse!”

Jack was dumbstruck as his arm began to swell up more and more, the metal creaking and groaning He tried to shut the pump off, but there was a system malfunction and he couldn’t shut it off now matter how hard he tried. He grunted and tried to turn it off again, before yelling in frustration as he tried again and again to turn it off. He seriously needed to get this off before the expansion grew out of his control. Luckily it hadn’t spread to anywhere else yet, so he could reverse it, before it grew out of hand.

Jack groaned as he felt his arm swell up some more, and then to his horror, he felt more of his body swell up as the excess air began to funnel down from his arm into his stomach, which bulged out and groaned as he shuddered, horrified that this was happening. His belt creaked and strained, trying to stay together as he blew up like a balloon, before it was ripped apart and the zipper groaned, the last line of defence before the teeth shuddered, before they popped open. Great. It seemed that he was swelling up faster than before. 

His eyebrows rose up in confusion as he heard a loud groaning sound, only to realise that it was coming from his bike! He was now so fat that he was squishing it! In a panic he tried to get off, but due to him being so large, it was a very difficult task. He grunted as he shuddered and tried again to dismount, only to fail miserably. “This is just great. I’ve grown so fat that I’ve can’t even get off my bike! What the hell am I meant to do now?” He just hoped his bike would survive.

The bike was barely staying up, and the tyres hissed and went flat, causing Jack to blush in embarrassment as he grew larger and larger. He really needed to investigate the pump’s schematics, because there was a massive error in one part of it. He sighed as he stopped growing, thinking that it was over, before the pump groaned and a huge blast of air shot out of the pump and into Jack, causing him to swell up rapidly, before he shuddered and the bike beneath him groaned and whined, before collapsing into a pile of twisted metal and rubber.

Jack’s jumpsuit was struggling to stay together as the man continued to swell up, before letting out a loud creak, as a tearing noise was heard. The seat of his jumpsuit had become so thin that it had ripped open, exposing his large rear and the flame pattered speedo that he always wore, causing him to blush heavily. “I hope the rest of this can hold up to my rather large body hehehe!” His bike was creaking as he grew more, compacting the now squashed metal into the floor, making him grin as he smothered it under his large butt.

He was now so large that he began to float up into the air, causing him to gasp in shock. Had the pump really malfunctioned that badly? He looked at the floor as it got further and further away, before a groan was heard as the wreck of his bike popped off of his large rear and plonked to the ground. At the same time, the pump spluttered and shot out a couple of sparks before dying, leaving Jack floating there as a massive blimpy man in the middle of his garage. “Well this is humiliating!” He groaned, blushing heavily.

A loud brassy fart suddenly escaped his rear as his belly gurgled. It seemed that he needed to get the gas out some way to deflate, and if it was going to consist of him farting up a storm, then so be it. He grunted and forced a few more out, smiling at how good it felt. “Ah, nothing like blasting out these large manly farts!” He smirked as he let loose a couple more, however he was still not happy about being blown up like a balloon. “Ahh, this feels good!” He snickered as he let loose another fart.


End file.
